This Time Around
by nightrobin2424
Summary: Greg Sander's entire life changes the summer of 1996 when he meets Nick Stokes at his summer job. Warning this is slash.
1. Summer's Coming

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Part One: Summer's Coming

Greg Sanders loved summer, he loved he heat and the sun, but he especially he loved his job. Most would think he was crazy, but work at an amusement park was fun as hell. Granted for the past two summers he had the shit jobs including dressing up in a hot bear costume and getting mauled by overexcited kids. This year he was hoping to man a ride, hopefully one of the cool roller coasters. He hoped he'd be with his two best friends wherever they put him; the summer just was not fun if Catherine and Sara weren't with him.

"Greg! Damn you grew up."

"Thanks Sar, you look good too." He grinned as he got out of his car in front of the employee housing. "Cath here yet?"

"Yeah, already flirting with the guy down the hall." She laughed.

"That would be Cath for you."

"So school year good to you?"

"As always, you?"

"Straight A's Greggy."

"Oolala Miss Overachiever."

"You bet so any hot romances I need to know about?"

"Nope, not one all thought there was this hot guy transfer from UCLA."

"And what happened with that?"

"He was so far in the closet I could not stand it, great sex though. What about you?"

"There was this guy but nothing ever came of it."

"Why?"

"He was my professor."

"Sara Jane Sidle you whore."

"I know." She grinned. "It was good while it lasted though."

"Well with the summer brings hot guys."

"It sure does Greg." Sara said as her eyes wondered over to the two guys who had just pulled up. "Look at that."

"Damn." Greg whistled. "Ok I call dibs on the burly dark haired one."

"Greg, there is no way he is gay."

"And how do you know that?"

"Come on look at him, I don't think so."

"People surprise you Sar, remember your first summer here you so hit on me like twenty times."

"I did not." She protested.

"Did so, tell her Cath."

"Tell her what?" Catherine asked as she down the stairs of the apartment.

"That Sara so hitted on me that first summer."

"Oh you did Sar, you can't deny it."

"Fine." She huffed as she crossed her arms. "So I did, but you just had to be gay."

"What can I say I like men." He grinned. "And he's the one I am after this summer."

"Him?" Catherine asked as she looked at the two new guys. "Mr. Texas?"

"How can you tell he's from Texas?"

"Oh come on Greg that guy screams Texas, and I am gonna say not gay. So Sar you take Mr. Texas and I will take his hot friend."

"Gladly, sorry Greg."

"You just wait, you'll see." He grumbled as he watched them strut off. Mt. Texas was gay and he would prove it, somehow.

Greg wanted to kiss whoever made the room assignments this year because as soon as he settled himself on the bed Mr. Texas and his friend came walking through the door. _Thank you God, you must love me._

"Uh hi, you Greg Sanders?"

"That would be me, you two my roommates?"

"Yeah, I am Warrick Brown and this Nick Stokes."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too." Greg grinned as he shook Nick's hand. This guy had to be gay because Greg didn't know how he would handle Mr. Texas walking around in his boxers. "So first summer here?"

"Yeah, both of us."

"You'll like it here."

"I know I will especially with that redhead Catherine." Warrick smirked. "What about you Nick? Her friend was not bad either."

"Yeah I know, she is hot." _Perferct. _Greg frowned. _Damn Sara for being right._

"So hey those two girls asked us to come out to the pier, you game?"

"Nah, I'll just be a third wheel." _And have to watch Mr. Texas and Sara flirt, no way._

"You sure? They seem to favor you."

"They'll get over it I'm sure, have fun."

"Suit yourself dude." Warrick shrugged. "Come on Nick."

"Later Greg."

"Later." Greg waved and flopped back on his bed. Just when he thought the summer was looking up now it was going to bite, big time.

About an hour after they left Greg was starting to regret not going because he was bored and hungry. He also really wanted to take in some sights before he would be consumed with work. And he really did not want to be in the room when Sara came back with Nick, man did he hate when the hot ones were straight.

"Sanders! Good to see you."

"Wolfe? I thought you weren't working here this summer."

"Well I needed some extra money."

"Awesome glad you're here, hopefully this is my last summer here."

"You got your eyes on anything?"

"DNA tech at the Frisco crime lab."

"Man you are brilliant, I can see you there already."

"Thanks Ryan." Ryan Wolfe was one of the best summer flings he had ever had, but that's what it was a summer fling they were two different to ever have anything long term, but every time they met up they had fun.

"So any good ones this summer?"

"Yeah my new roommate Nick, God Ryan he is gorgeous."

"And?"

"And he's straight, from Texas, and out with Sara right now."

"Oh man that does suck."

"Tell me about it, so you find anyone?"

"I've been seeing this guy for about six months now."

"That's great Ryan, I'm happy for you."

"You know if I wasn't attached Greg I would be all over you."

"I know." He sighed. "It's good you found someone though."

"You will too Greg."

"Yeah I just wish it were Nick."

Greg pretended he was asleep when he heard Warrick and Nick come in later that night, he did not feel like small talk at all.

"Man I am gonna love this summer, Catherine and I hit off man."

"Yeah I saw."

"What about you and Sara?"

"Oh yeah, she's cool."

"Summer fling quality?"

"Oh yeah man." Greg clinched his fists and wished he really was asleep so he didn't have to hear Nick talk about Sara.

Greg blinked his eyes blearily and the first thing he saw was Nick, Nick in boxers and nothing else. _Oh he is really trying to kill me. _

"Hey you're up."

"Uh yeah, I like mornings."

"Me too Warrick hates mornings too, he'll sleep until the last possible moment."

"Yeah, I used to be like that."

"Say you wanna grab some breakfast? I was gonna ask Sara if she wanted to come."

"Sara likes to sleep in too." He blurted out, which was a total lie, Sara was always up early.

"Well how about me and you then?"

"Sure, yeah that would be great."

"Cool let me just get dressed and we'll go."

"Ok." Greg knew he shouldn't have lied and Sara would probably kill him, but he'd take the risk to be alone with Nick for just a little bit.

They went to his favorite diner ten minutes away from the park, Nick seemed to like it.

"So what brings you to California anyway, you don't sound from here."

"No I'm from Texas, but Warrick knows some people here and he got us these jobs, I'm going back in the fall though to finish my degree."

"That's cool."

"You from here?"

"Born and raised I go to Berkley."

"Cool." He nodded. "You look like a California guy, tan and all."

"Well it is my home."

"So you surf too?"

"Are you kidding? I am the king of surf."

"I've always wanted to learn."

"Well we've got all summer, I'll show you sometime."

"That would be cool." He smiled. "Sara surf?"

"Not really she hates it." Oops another lie, but it wasn't like he could stop himself now.

"Her loss then." Nick shrugged.

"Yeah I guess." _Her loss my gain._

"Gregory Sanders I am going to maim you!

"What did I do?"

"Went to breakfast with Nick and did not ask me, you told him I sleep late."

"Oops."

"You're not going to win Greg; he's straight get over it."  
"I am not trying to win anything Sara."

"I do not believe you." She hissed at him. "I know you."

"You think you do."

"This is not over Greg." Was her parting remark as she stomped away.

"You know that was kinda sneaky of you Greg."

"What? It was just a little white lie Cath."

"Sadly I'm with Sara on this, I saw them last night he is straight."

"He could be in denial."

"Give it Greg."  
"Never, you'll see Cath."

"Whatever Greg, come on we are late."

Greg hated his life absolutely hated it. On the good side he finally got off of the odd jobs, on the bad side the ride was the Cadillac cars and his coworkers? Why Nick and Sara of course. He knew Sara was loving this because she would make sure she was all over Nick all the time.

"Karma's a bitch isn't it Greg?" she whispered in his ear as she passed by. No karma was not bitch he thought, but Sara Sidle was.


	2. Cadallic Car Hell

Two: Cadillac Car Hell

Greg was not looking forward to the day and he was not even out of bed yet, Sara had already showed up at their door and whisked Nick away with an evil smirk. _What a bitch. _He really did not know if this guy was really worth risking his friendship with Sara over, but not she was not playing fair, he would rise up to the challenge for sure. In all reality he had so called dibs first. He even bet that Nick made those horrible uniforms they had to wear hot.

"Greg man where they got you this year?"

"Cars." He grumbled.

"Hey at least you are not in the bear suit."

"I rather take the bear suit Ryan."

"Why?"

"I'm working with Sara and Nick."

"Oh man that has got to suck."

"Tell me about it, she is really laying it on thick."

"Well she is a woman who knows what she wants."

"Yeah, the same thing I do. I saw him first."

"Greg do you really want to risk your friendship with Sara on a guy that might not even be gay?"

"We aren't that good of friends."

"Bullshit Greg, Sara has been your best friend since grade school."

"Well it's not like we pledged to be best friends forever."

"Greg this is not wise, just leave Sara alone and let her be happy."

"But what if he is gay and then he breaks her heart?"

"Then let her discover it on her own, do you really want to do this?" He thought for a moment of all the things he and Sara shared, did he really want to throw it all away for Nick? It was then he heard laughter and he turned to see Sara and Nick hanging all over each other.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Hey Greg Sara didn't tell me you were working this ride too."

"Oh she didn't? What a shame." He said as he glared in her general direction, if Sara wanted a war, then a war she would have.

"Must have slipped my mind."

"Imagine that." Greg stated dryly.

"Hey Greg, you got the coffee run right?"

"I…"

"Oh man that would be great I could use some coffee."

"Yeah, I got it." He relented and tried not to flip off Sara as he passed. He could see the way Nick's eyes traveled up and down Sara's body he was defiantly interested, he would so have to change that.

"Greg sometime today."

"I'm going." He hissed at her, if she was going to be like this he would gladly ruin their friendship.

He kicked rocks as he made his way to the closest vendor to get coffee, he wondered if should spit Saras', she totally deserved it, but he wouldn't stoop that low, yet.

"Gee Greg you look miserable."

"Thanks Cath, very observant."

"You're just steamed that you are working with Nick and Sara."

"I think God hates me."

"Come on Greg it can't be that bad just get over it he's straight. I saw Ryan's back screw him."

"He's involved." Greg muttered. "Or we'd be in the bathroom right now."

"TMI Greg." Catherine said as she scrunched up her nose. "Well I am sure there are others to go after."

"Probably, but I want Mr. Texas." He pouted.

"Greg you're not two stop acting like it."

"Fine, but I swear she is in for it thinking she can play games like this…"

"Greg she is your best friend this has got to stop."

"Then she should have thought about that when she started being a bitch."

"This can only end badly."

"I'll make new friends."

"Suit yourself Greg, here's your coffee."

"Thanks Cath, later."

"Yeah later." She only hoped he knew what he was getting himself into.

When he returned Sara and Nick were nowhere to be found so he took the coffee to the little ride operation bath in the back only to find Nick pressing Sara against wall in a heated kiss.

"Excuse me here's your coffee." They broke away from each other, Nick looked slightly embarrassed but Sara she looked smug and Greg wanted to smack that look off her face. The day hadn't even started yet and already he wanted to leave.

"Sorry Greg we got a little carried away." Sara said as she adjusted her shirt and Greg hated her just a little bit more.

"I could see that." He commented dryly. "Now if you excuse me I am going to do my job." Damn Sara Sidle any how for getting the best of him.

As expected the first day of the season was slow and most people went for the big rides saving the cars as a last resort. That left Greg to watch as Sara and Nick hung all over each other making him want to run them both over with the Cadillac cars.

"Hey baby." Greg looked up at the voice but before he could respond he was assaulted with a warm pair of lips.

"Ryan." Greg hissed as he pulled away. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Well I gave it some thought and if you really want to snag this guy we'll see if he gets jealous."

"But your involved…"

"I talked it over with him last night and he's all for it thinks it's hot. Now shut up and kiss me again while he's watching." And then Ryan captured his lips again and really Ryan had always been a good kisser so he would enjoy it. "I think you got his attention now." Ryan whispered as he pulled away. "See you later baby."

"Later." Greg watched him go and then he turned to Nick who was staring at him and was that a blush tinting his cheeks? God bless Ryan Wolfe.

"Hey Nick, customer."

"Oh…uh right." He stuttered and went to help the kid in the car. Greg couldn't help the grin that came to his face.

"So…" Nick started as they made their way to the maintenance shed as Sara helped the last customer.

"So I'm gay, does it bother you? Me being your roommate and all."

"No…not at all."

"You sure?"

"Positive." He smiled and Greg felt his knees go weak. "So he your boyfriend?"

"Something like that."

"Hey Nick you ready to go?"

"I was helping Greg shut things down."

"Oh Greg's got this, don't you?" Sara said as she twined herself around Nick.

"Really it's a two person job Sara." Nick interjected.

"He'll be fine won't you Greg?"

"No I…."

"Great come on Nick." Greg could only watch helplessly as Sara pulled Nick away, just when he thought he was winning. Although he could not help but notice that Nick was still looking at him as Sara pulled him away.

Greg opened his door and was met with a half naked Catherine and Warrick making out the couch.

"Ahem." They both looked up and scrambled off each other.

"Greg, hi…"

"I'm sure your room is free Cath."

"Right come on Warrick." He only nodded as she pulled him out the door, Greg wondered if she realized she still had no shirt on. Oh well not his problem.

"Greg you in here?"

"Yeah Ryan come on in."

"Was that Catherine I just saw in her bra?"

"Yeah, kicked her and Warrick out."

"Sweet, so how did my plan work?"

"Good until Sara dragged him away and left me to finish closing by myself."

"Damn, she is being a bitch."

"Tell me about it, and before she interfered Nick and I were having a good conversation. I do not think he is 100 straight."

"Ahhh, I love hope." Ryan said with a goofy smile.

"Yeah me too, I just need to get Sara out of the way for like a day."

"Hmmm, we'll have to work on that."

"God Nick, you're a great guy are you sure you don't have some girl waiting on you at home?"

"Nope I am free."

"Good." They heard the voices as they approached the door and Greg quickly pulled Ryan to him mashing their lips together. "Now maybe we can…oh God Greg!"

"Oh hey guys." Greg said as he pulled away from Ryan. "Having fun you know since you did not have to close anything."

"Listen Greg I…"

"Stuff it Greg you are a big boy."

"But I am only getting paid to do just one job, not three Sara."

"Whatever, and can't you do that somewhere else?"

"This is my room Sara, I'll do what I want."

"I'm sure Nick doesn't…"

"No it's ok Sara he had every right."

"Thanks Nick." Greg said with a smug look as he wrapped his arm around Ryan.

"Well we can see if my room…"

"I should warn you Catherine and Warrick are already in there."

"Damn it." Sara cursed.

"Hey it's ok, I am kinda tired anyway. I'll see you Thursday though."

"Thursday?"

"Tomorrow is my day off."

"Oh well goodnight." And then she leaned up and gave Nick a long kiss that made Greg want to hurl.

"Yeah, goodnight Sara." Sara only smiled at Greg as she sauntered by.

"I better go too, Greg walk me to the door."

"Right." He nodded and followed Ryan. Once they were out of earshot Ryan to Greg.

"Please tell me you have tomorrow off."

"No damn it."

"Well you're in luck I do, so I will cover for you."

"You'll put up with bitchy Sara so I can be alone with Nick?"

"If I must." He sighed dramatically.

"Why are you doing this Ryan? Helping me with Nick?"

"Because you are a great guy Nick and deserve to be happy too."

"Thanks Ryan." He smiled.

"Well I better go, got a big day tomorrow dealing with the witch and all."

"Good luck, she'll be steamed I know it."

"That's the plan."

"So…" Greg said as he entered the room to find Nick sitting on the couch. "You up for some surf tomorrow?"

"You're off tomorrow?"

"Yeah, lucky huh?"

"Yeah I mean I'd love to go surf even if I'm pretty sure I'll be horrible at it."

"You never know if you don't try."

"True."

"So surf tomorrow then?"

"Yeah it will be cool." Nick said with a smile that made Greg want to jump him right then and there.

"Awesome you better ready to get up early that's when the best waves are."

"Oh I'll be ready."

Greg went to sleep with a smile on his face, hoping after their surf date Nick would forget about Sara.


	3. Surf's Up

Three: Surf's Up

Greg was up before the sun hoping in the shower before Nick was even up. He had high hopes for this day and with Sara not in the way he had better chances with Nick. There was a knock on the door and he wondered who it could possibly be.

"Sara what the hell?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"What?"

"Not here." She said as she pulled him out the door.

"What is this about?"

"I wanted to see if we could save our friendship."

"I don't know you've done some pretty shitty things."

"Well so have you."

"Not as bad as you Sara."  
"Fine…truce?" She held out her hand waiting for Greg to take it just as Nick poked his head out the door.

"Greg? Oh hey Sara."

"Hi Nick." She smiled.

"So Greg do I need a wetsuit?"

"I'll get you one, no worries."

"Great." He said as he disappeared back into the room.

"Wetsuit?"

"Oh yeah did I forget to mention Nick and I are going surfing."

"You have to work."

"Ryan is covering my shift."

"You mean your boyfriend is covering for you while you go frolic with Nick on the beach?"

"Oh Sara honey, you are so naive. Ryan is just helping out a friend and it seems Nick is just a little bit crooked." He smirked.

"You are such and asshole Gregory Sanders!" she spat out.

"Have fun at work."

"Fuck you."

"Love you too Sara." He called out as she stormed away. This was working out better then he could have hoped.

"What did Sara want?"

"Nothing important, you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Nick smiled. "Thanks for doing this with me."

"Hey it's my pleasure to let more people learn about the grace of surfing."

The beach wasn't too crowded and Greg was thankful because there would be less people to ogle over Nick. When Nick walked out of the changing area in the wetsuit he found for him Greg was sure he was going to fall over. It hugged Nick in all the right places and Greg thanked God for hot men and wetsuits.

"You ready then Nick?"

"As I'll ever be you sure I'm not gonna drown?"

"I'm positive." Greg laughed. "Come on I'll go first." Nick watched as Greg waded into the water and gracefully stood up on his board. Nick knew he would not be able to do that at all, but he enjoyed watching Greg who looked like he was born on a surfboard. Nick couldn't place the feeling he was having toward Greg, while he was most defiantly attracted to Sara it was Greg who drew him in deeper to something he wasn't even sure what it was.

"Come on cowpoke the water is waiting."

Greg let out a laugh Nick was yet again knocked off his board, he came up sputtering and that made Greg laugh even more. He realized as he was watching Nick that he wanted Nick to be a part of his life as long as he could hold on. He was shook out of his thoughts when he felt cold water drip onto his head, he looked up to see Nick grinning at him.

"You seem lost in thought there bud."

"Just admiring the ocean I mean it's been all my life and yet it still gets me you know?"

"Yeah I know." Nick said as he sat down next to him. "Thanks for this Greg."

"Anytime, we got all summer and by the end you should be a pro."

"Yeah right." He snorted. "I'll be content to just watch you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." There was a comfortable silence between them as they moved closer to each other. Greg could feel it, he knew Nick was interested now and they were going to kiss and Nick would not even remember who Sara was.

"Nick! Man I have been looking all over for you." They jumped away from each other when they heard the voice and Greg was cursed Warrick Brown to hell. "What have you been doing?"

"Greg was teaching me how to surf."

"Sweet." Warrick grinned. "Cath and Sara want us to come to this party wanna?" Nick looked at Greg who only shrugged still too pissed to even form words.

"Sure you going Greg?"

"Probably."

"Well awesome come on Nick, Cath and Sara are waiting." Nick did not say anything else but followed Warrick leaving Greg behind. Greg sighed and brought his knees up to his chest, why was this so hard and why was Nick different from the other boys he usually went after? He closed his eyes and he found the answer, with Nick he could see them spending the rest of their lives together.

"Greg come on let's go." Ryan said as he entered the small apartment to find Greg sprawled out on the couch. "Greg you're not even dressed."

"I'm not going."

"What? Why not?"

"I can't go and watch them."

"Sara and Nick?"

"Yes, I can't watch them anymore."

"Didn't today go well?"

"It went great better than I ever expected we were so close I swear we were gonna kiss."

"Then what happened?"

"Warrick, Nick's friend." He muttered. "Came and told Nick the girls were waiting on them. I just can't go to that party and see them I'm into deep Ryan."

"How?"

"Because I want more, I want everything with him Ryan and it's not going to happen."

"Oh Greg." Ryan said as he went to engulf Greg in a hug. "I'm so sorry baby; I thought he would be just a fling."

"Me too, but after today I know that wasn't what I wanted, Sara has him now."

"Greg this is not like you to just give up."

"It's not going anywhere Ryan; I just might as well give up."

"Greg…"

"Go to the party Ry, have fun."

"No, not without you get up now." He said as he yanked Greg off the couch. "Now go in there make yourself sexy and be ready to show Sara up."

"I don't know…"

"Go!"

Nick kept his eyes on the door hoping to see that familiar spikey hair because frankly Sara was getting a little too clingy.

"Dude." Warrick said as he pulled Nick away from the girls. "What is up with you tonight? Sara is looking fine and you keep looking at the door."

"Nothing." He shrugged. "I'm fine Rick really."

"Well then get your booty over there and make the play with Sara."

"I will just give me a second."

"Fine but you better hurry before someone snatches her up."

"Right." Nick really did like Sara and she was making the summer better for him, but after the day he spent with Greg he couldn't shake the feelings he was having for Greg.

"Ryan I don't know I'm just not in the mood to party."

"Come on you can meet Luke."

"Luke?"

"My boyfriend he came up to be with me for a few days."

"He's here?"

"Yeah and he wants to meet you after that you can leave if you want."

"Promise?"

"I swear."

"Fine lead the way." The entered the party and Ryan led him over to a tall carmel skinned man who Greg had to admit was quite the catch.

"Luke this is Greg." The man turned around and gave Greg a killer smile.

"So I finally get to meet the famous Greg Sanders."

"Yep."

"So did you get your guy?"

"Well my guy is currently dancing up on the hoochie over there." He pointed to where Nick and Sara were.

"Damn that sucks; I wish it would have worked out for you."

"Yeah me too." He sighed sadly. "Now go you two love birds have fun."

"Are you sure?"

"Go now Ryan, feel your man up I will be fine."

"If you say so." Ryan said as he took Luke's hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

"Hey isn't that Greg's boyfriend?"

"Oh Ryan? No he was just helping Greg out." Sara said with a wicked smile, there was no way Greg would win now that Nick knew the truth.

"Helping Greg out?"

"He had this silly idea it would make you jealous."

"Me jealous?"

"Yeah, like you swung that way or something, but I know you are into me." She laughed haughtily and pulled him in for a kiss.

Greg could not watch him watch, watch them anymore it was too painful and he really hated losing even if it was something he probably would not have won in the first place. He was glad he left and chose to flee to the beach, where it was peaceful and he could forget about Nick. This summer was becoming the worst of his life and he wanted nothing more for it to be over.

"Want some company?" Greg looked up at the voice only to see Nick standing there.

"Uh…yeah that would be cool." He felt Nick sit down next to him and he wondered why Nick even left the party, why he was not currently making out with Sara.

"So you were there for like a total of five minutes."

"Yeah, I'm just not in the partying mood."

"I know Ryan is not your boyfriend."

"Sara told you huh?"

"Yeah she did."

"So are you going to hit me?"

"Why would do that?"

"Because I jumped to conclusions assumed you liked guys, I wanted to make you jealous."

"It worked you know."

"You do not have to lie; I know you are into Sara."

"I'm not lying Greg."

"Nick please do not try to spare my feelings…" he never got to finish his sentence because Nick's warm lips had found his.


	4. Interlude: The Choice

Interlude: The Choice

Nick watched Greg leave and he looked at Sara who was in his arms and he realized he just couldn't see her anymore because she was not who he wanted. All he could see was brown eyes and that goofy grin he had come to associate with Greg. Sara leaned her head on his shoulder and he could smell her apple scented shampoo, but he longed for the smell of the ocean that always seemed to linger on Greg. It seemed he had come to a decision.

"Sara." He whispered and she looked up at him with a smile.

"You gonna somewhere private?"

"No I…I have to go."

"Why?"

"I just have to go; I need to be somewhere else."

"Not here with me then."

"I'm sorry Sara." And he truly was sorry because Sara was an amazing person but he didn't feel the same things he felt for Greg.

"You're going after Greg." It was not a question.

"Yes, I am."

"Were you even the least bit attracted to me?"

"I was Sara; you are a very beautiful girl…."

"Save it Nick, just go." Nick felt like an ass for hurting her, but if he kept leading her on he would hurt her more.

"I'd like to still be your friend."

"I can't promise anything Nick."

"I know." He whispered. She watched him go and couldn't believe she missed her chance on a great guy all because Greg was right.

"Now where are you going Nick?"

"To the beach."

"Why?"

"It's just something I need to do."

"Go to the beach? Man you are giving up a lot with Sara."

"No Rick I am not, I am going after what I want."

"What you want?"

"I am going after Greg Warrick."

"Greg? But Greg is a guy."

"I know that."

"You mean you are gay?"

"I don't want to be labeled Warrick, it just does not feel right with Sara, but with Greg it does."

"Is it what you really want?"

"More than anything, I just need to know if you are ok with this."

"Of course man, you are my best friend no matter what, go be happy."

"I will."

He could see Greg's figure in the distance and he never felt more nervous in his entire life. He had never been attracted to a guy before, Greg was the first guy, and probably would be the only, he felt a deeper connection between them something he had never felt before with a woman. So he took a deep breath and walked toward his destiny.

"Want some company?" Greg looked up at him startled but there was a slight smile on his face.

"Uh yeah that would be cool." Nick smiled and sat down next to him just a little closer than normal.

"So you were there like a total of five minutes."

"Yeah I am just not in the party mood." He sighed and Nick knew why, he was the reason why.

"I know Ryan is not your boyfriend."

"Sara told you huh?"

"Yeah she did."

"So are you going to hit me?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I jumped to conclusions and assumed you liked guys. I wanted to make you jealous." He said with a sadness in his voice that made Nick want to just kiss him right there.

"It worked you know."

"You do not have to lie I know you are into Sara."

"I'm not lying Greg."

"Nick please do not try to spare my feelings…" Only Nick decided it was time for Greg to shut up and crushed his lips to Gregs.

"Stop talking."


End file.
